


Wake me up (so I can see you again)

by Monilovely



Series: Love on the Battlefield [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Background Relationships, Coma, Craig Suffers, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Ele estava cansado daquele cheiro. Aquele cheiro de álcool, seringa, ar condicionado e as lágrimas que escorriam ao som do medo da morte.Muitos pensariam que depois de tanto tempo lidando com ele, ele se acostumaria, mas, não, Craig odiava, e para sempre odiaria, o cheiro de hospital.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Love on the Battlefield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555633
Kudos: 6





	Wake me up (so I can see you again)

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate it if you'd rather have it in english, I just don't have the time to translate everything right now
> 
> I appreciate anyone who reads it tho!

Ele estava cansado daquele cheiro. Aquele cheiro de álcool, seringa, ar condicionado e as lágrimas que escorriam ao som do medo da morte. Craig odiava cheiro de hospital. Muitos pensariam que depois de tanto tempo lidando com ele, ele se acostumaria, mas não, Craig odiava, e para sempre odiaria, o cheiro de hospital. Sempre que colocava o pé naquele lugar, aquele odor característico invadia suas narinas e a náusea varria seu corpo como um fantasma. Essa era uma das sensações que ele mais odiava.

Isso e o vazio.

Mais do que aquela aflição que o cheiro deixava em sua espinha, ele odiava o vazio, sentir a falta de algo importante em sua vida, como se tivesse sido arrancado de si, o que não chegava a ser muito fora da realidade.

Debruçando-se na cama, Craig lutava ao máximo contra as lágrimas, uma luta que ele não tinha a mínima chance de vencer.

Quando ele achava que não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, Tweek, mesmo inconsciente, lhe provava o contrário.

Logo faria oito meses desde seu coma, e ainda não havia sinais de que ele acordaria tão cedo.

As coisas não eram mais as mesmas, principalmente entre os antigos membros da Freedom Pals antes da junção com Coon & Friends. Ninguém realmente aceitava o que aconteceu com seu colega de equipe, e foram até o fim do mundo para fazer Mitch Conner pagar pelo que fez.

Eles chegaram muito perto, mais do que conseguiram em todos os anos que passaram atrapalhando seus planos, mas ainda não conseguiram derrotá-lo. _Mas eles estavam perto_ , isso era certo.

A frustração de não ter Tweek ao seu lado para contribuir para o clube de ódio à Mitch Conner só adicionava fogo na grande pilha de sofrimento que ser herói estava sendo naquele momento.

Todos estavam sofrendo, mas ninguém comentava sobre o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil especialmente para Craig, a sua falta no campo de batalha há alguns meses atrás já era prova o suficiente. 

Ele e Tweek faziam praticamente tudo juntos, até na época em que eram simples namorados, ficar no campo de batalha enquanto flashes de seu ataque combinado passavam por sua cabeça mais o causavam dano do que o ajudavam.

Ter seu marido, a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, bem na sua frente, precisando de ajuda e não poder fazer nada para ajudar machucava seu coração de uma forma que ele não conseguia colocar em palavras. 

Tomando a mão de seu amado na sua, entrelaçou seus dedos e levou a pele pálida aos lábios, os quais trilharam um caminho de beijos por seus dedos finos já molhados com as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

Ele estava esperando há tanto tempo, não sabia se sobreviveria muito mais.

\- Por favor - ele sussurrou ao apertar a mão de Tweek na sua, sua voz raspada, desesperada. - Eu só quero ouvir sua voz de novo.

Eles lutaram tanto por aquele momento, lutaram tanto para poderem ficar juntos, não podia tudo ter sido em vão. Eles não batalharam com tanto vigor e paixão por tantos anos para serem derrotados em _uma_ batalha.

Tweek era forte, mais forte do que muitos de seus colegas de equipe, até mesmo da subdivisão entre Freedom Pals e Coon & Friends. Ele nunca fugia de uma briga e não seria agora que desistiria. 

Craig acreditava nele, sabia que ele tinha capacidade de vencer a briga que estava acontecendo dentro de sua mente, mas estava demorando tanto e ele estava tão cansado. Logo não lhe restariam lágrimas para chorar.

Quando os soluços começaram, o moreno perdeu-se tão rapidamente no som que ecoava pelas paredes do quarto que ele não percebeu quando a porta abriu e um homem em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada entrou no recinto.

Ele estremeceu ao sentir a mão de Timmy em seu ombro, mas não prestou muita atenção ao voltar a chorar.

\- _Oh, Craig… Eu odeio te ver assim_. - ele disse através de sua telepatia.

Craig levou a mão à boca, tentando desesperadamente controlar seus soluços, mas não respondeu. 

Depois de tudo que aconteceu, Craig evitava ao máximo o contato com seus colegas de equipe, as únicas verdadeiras exceções sendo os Freedom Pals originais, os quais mais entendiam sua dor. E, mesmo assim, ele ainda permanecia calado na maior parte do tempo. 

Além de não ser bom em expressar seus sentimentos, o que era sua criptonita, houve um período em que ele se isolou quase que completamente de todos aqueles com quem tinha contato. Tirá-lo de casa era quase impossível; sua rotina era levantar, ir para o hospital, voltar, dormir, repetir. Não era nem um pouco saudável, mas era Tweek quem o mantinha na linha. 

Levou _meses_ para que conseguissem qualquer contato com ele, e quase um ano para que voltasse ao campo de batalha, o qual ele ainda tentava evitar ao seu máximo.

Timmy realmente odiava vê-lo assim, pois sabia que aquele não era o Craig que acabava com seus inimigos usando o dedo do meio no campo de batalha, não era o Craig do qual Tweek podia passar _horas_ falando sobre, bem ou mal. E aquilo doía.

Seus olhos caminharam para a forma que o moreno apertava a mão do loiro na sua, pressionando-a ao seu rosto em um gesto de adoração. O anel dourado que adornava seu dedo anelar era quase invisível em meio aos dedos de Craig.

Ele só queria vê-lo de novo, Timmy entendia, e, por isso, suspirou e levou dois dedos à cabeça.

\- _Se você acha que vai te fazer se sentir melhor, eu poderia tentar falar com ele_.

Craig ergueu a cabeça quase que imediatamente.

\- Você pode fazer isso? Mesmo com ele… Assim?

Timmy assentiu, afastando-se da cama.

\- Eu só não queria invadir a privacidade de um colega de equipe dessa forma, por isso estou deixando a decisão nas suas mãos.

Não demorou muito para que Craig se decidisse.

\- Por favor.

Timmy fechou os olhos e levou os dedos ao lado da cabeça, se concentrando ao máximo. Ele nunca havia entrado na mente de uma pessoa em coma antes, muito menos de um colega de equipe, mas, ainda que inconsciente, ainda era uma mente ativa, e ele sabia perfeitamente que caminho percorrer.

Alguns segundos se passaram até ele abrir os olhos, mantendo os dedos parados. Craig apertou a mão de Tweek com mais força quando este olhar caiu sobre si.

\- E então? Alguma coisa?

Timmy demorou a responder, como se estivesse processando a informação, mas, quando o fez, foi bem direto quanto à sua escolha de palavras:

\- _O que você quer que eu fale pra ele?_

A respiração de Craig travou em suas narinas e coração deu um pulo.

_Ele conseguiu!_

Inconscientemente, ele apertou a mão de Tweek com mais força contra seu peito. Ele não tinha palavras prontas, não sabia o que dizer, tinha se esquecido completamente de como formar frases coerentes, abrindo e fechando a boca igual um peixe.

\- Só… Diz que eu sinto saudades. - acabou por decidir-se, sempre foi um homem de poucas palavras. Timmy assentiu e fechou novamente os olhos, concentrando-se por um longo período de tempo até abri-los novamente. - E então?

\- _“Sente saudades? Eu tô em coma há_ meses _e a única coisa que você diz pra mim é que tá com saudades?! Eu sou uma piada pra você, Craig?!”_

Craig riu. Riu como não ria já há muito tempo. Não era a voz dele, não era ele quem estava falando, mas foi ele quem _disse_. De certa forma, é como se estivessem conversando diretamente através de Timmy. Ele quase podia ouvir sua voz gravada naquelas palavras.

\- Puta que pariu, eu sinto tanta falta dele. - suspirou, enxugando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair mais uma vez de seus olhos. - Ei, pergunta pra ele se ele consegue ouvir e sentir as coisas que acontecem aqui fora.

Timmy assentiu.

\- _Ele não consegue te ouvir, mas disse que consegue sentir a mão dele ficando suada_.

Craig riu mais uma vez e colocou a mão do marido de volta na maca, aquilo provavelmente o estava deixando incomodado.

Ele gostaria de poder ficar o dia inteiro conversando com Tweek através de Timmy, porém o professor se cansaria logo de tanto usar seus poderes e eles não podiam arriscar surgir alguma emergência e um de seus melhores parceiros estar incapacitado por cansaço.

Além do que, o próprio hospital era bem rígido quanto a suas regras.

\- Me desculpem, senhores, mas o horário de visitas acabou. - disse o enfermeiro ao entrar no quarto, praticamente chutando os dois amigos para fora do hospital.

Pelo menos Craig não tinha mais que sentir aquele cheiro horrível de hospital.

\- _Nos vemos por aí, Super Craig_. - o cadeirante se despediu uma última vez por sua mente e voltou a deitar a mão nos controles de sua cadeira motorizada.

Antes que o líder dos antigos Freedom Pals pudesse ir embora, Craig estendeu a mão em sua direção para pará-lo, um ato impulsivo, mas necessário.

\- Ei, Timmy. - virou-o em sua direção e sorriu. - Obrigado.

\- Timmy!

Os Freedom Pals não eram tão ruins quanto ele pensava antes de fundirem os grupos. Craig estava feliz que podia trabalhar ao lado de pessoas tão incríveis e fantásticas quanto eles.

\- Nos vemos amanhã no QG?

\- Timmy!

\- Até mais, cara.

O moreno despediu-se com um aceno e seguiu em direção à sua casa, sua alegria rapidamente se esvaindo e ele mais uma vez tornando a encarar os tênis desamarrados enquanto seguia seu caminho.

Chegando em casa, Craig soltou um suspiro e seguiu sua rotina diária: tirou seus sapatos ao lado da cama, ignorou completamente o jantar e se jogou no colchão, sem sequer trocar de roupa.

Ao menos a dor estava mais amena hoje, falar com Tweek, mesmo que não diretamente, já o fez mais bem do que era aparente. Mesmo assim, ele não estava sentindo muita vontade de ficar acordado por mais tempo para fazer o jantar, tomar banho e ainda trocar de roupa e fazer toda a higiene para, só então, dormir.

Rolou para o lado e agarrou-se ao travesseiro do outro lado da cama, o qual pertencia à Tweek. Seu coração pesava enquanto ele enterrava o rosto na superfície macia e ele dava seu melhor para conter a vontade de chorar. 

Depois de tanto tempo, ele já tinha perdido completamente seu cheiro.

As únicas coisas que cheiravam como Tweek eram suas roupas e o próprio Tweek, que estava em coma no hospital, abraçado por aquele cheiro horrível de antisséptico, ar condicionado e salas de cirurgia, uma lembrança constante de como sua vida estava por um fio.

Craig encolheu-se em bolinha e soluçou baixinho no travesseiro até o cansaço o alcançar e ele ser escoltado para a escuridão que eram seus sonhos.

Sua casa estava vazia, sua cama estava vazia.

E também seu coração.

(...)

\- Boa, Mosquito!

\- À sua direita, Coon!

\- Olha por onde vai, Tupperware!

\- Toolshed, abaixa! 

\- Eles estão atacando por trás, Doutor Timothy! 

\- V-v-v-valeu, K-k-kite!

\- Sem problemas, Fastpass, só precisamos derrubar mais dois.

O campo de batalha estava um verdadeiro caos, heróis e vilões para todos os lados. Não era mais um ataque de Mitch Conner, e sim do Professor Chaos, mas não tornava o local menos perigoso por esse simples fato.

Chaos era conhecido por sempre trazer diversos minions para o campo de batalha, por mais fracos que pudessem ser às vezes, o que fazia com que os Freedom Pals levassem até horas para conseguir pôr um fim aos planos do supervilão.

Ao menos era um serviço que não caía com tanta força sobre as costas de Craig, principalmente nesses momentos difíceis em que ele precisava de apoio para socializar mais.

O retorno de Super Craig ao campo de batalha ainda era algo recente, em torno de algumas semanas apenas. Ele nunca se sentia motivado o suficiente nem para sair de casa direito, quem dirá trabalhar; seria um completo peso morto.

Felizmente, depois de muito trabalho, finalmente conseguiram tirar o moreno recluso de sua toca e trazê-lo de volta. E, sinceramente, ele estava indo melhor do que ele se dava o crédito.

\- Chupa isso aqui. - Craig disse em seu tom monótono de sempre e mostrou o dedo do meio à um dos capangas de Chaos, efetivamente o nocauteando.

Com a ajuda extra e praticamente todos os heróis em boa forma, eles logo derrotaram com sucesso todos os capangas do Professor Chaos.

\- Vocês podem ter ganhado agora, Freedom Pals, mas escrevam o que eu digo: eu vou voltar! E vocês vão se arrepender!

Assim que o vilão voou para longe, os heróis puderam finalmente respirar em paz.

\- Boa luta, pessoal. - elogiou Call Girl, guardando seus celulares em seus bolsos e se preparando para ir embora. - Nos vemos por aí.

Alguns dos rapazes acenaram para ela enquanto ela subia no prédio e ela disparou à eles um último sorriso antes de desaparecer por entre os prédios.

Toolshed soltou um suspiro cansado.

\- Foi intenso, mas que bom que deu tudo certo. - disse ao se aproximar de Mysterion, que, sorrindo em sua direção, assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu acho que nós merecemos uma passada na sorveteria, viu? - disse o Coon, encarando Kite de soslaio, como se tentasse seduzi-lo à ideia usando seu charme, este que Craig francamente não conseguia dizer onde Kyle tinha visto.

\- Também acho. - disse Mosquito, também se juntando ao grupinho que se formava ao redor de Kite, como se ele fosse o responsável de uma turma de crianças.

Craig não prestou muita atenção naquilo para saber onde acabou, ele tinha coisas a fazer. Apenas tinha que passar pelo QG e trocar de roupa antes de seguir seu caminho para o hospital, como mandava sua rotina simples e chata.

\- Ei, Craig, aonde você vai? - foi parado por Tupperware, que se aproximou dele junto ao Doctor Timothy e Mysterion, que havia rapidamente se separado do grupinho de amantes de sorvete.

\- Vou passar no hospital pra ver meu marido, pra onde mais eu iria? - Craig respondeu e voltar a dar-lhes as costas.

\- Ah, cara, mas a gente vai na sorveteria. - disse Tupperware, tentando ao máximo convencer o amigo a ir com eles.

\- Não tô te impedindo.

\- Eu vou com você. - dessa vez foi Mysterion que se pronunciou, caminhando até o lado de Craig e colocando a mão em seu ombro. - Faz tempo que não passo no hospital e visito ele também.

\- Ei, cara, eu vou também. - foi a vez de Mosquito se aproximar. - Temos que mostrar nosso suporte pro nosso Wonder Tweek.

\- E-e-eu vou t-também. - disse Fastpass.

\- Nós todos vamos com você. - disse Toolshed. - Vamos só passar no QG pra trocar de roupa.

Mas não foram todos que foram a favor da ideia.

\- Mas nós não íamos na sorveteria? - o Coon resmungou, fazendo Kite revirar os olhos.

\- _Depois_ , Coon, nós vamos _depois_. Não precisa começar o drama.

Temendo o fogo no olhar esmeralda de seu marido, o moreno cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça.

\- Ugh, tá bom, vamos na porcaria do QG pra ir na porcaria do hospital.

Dito e feito. Uma vez trocados e com suas identidades ocultas, o grupo de amigos seguiu em direção ao hospital, um caminho, oh, tão familiar para eles que poderiam ir até lá de olhos fechados.

Por sorte, Kyle conseguiu parar Eric antes que ele tentasse colocar o argumento à prova. 

Craig revirou os olhos enquanto caminhava e ouvia aqueles dois brigando lá atrás. Só Deus sabe o que aconteceria se o Coon não tivesse Human Kite para mantê-lo na linha. Ele provavelmente estaria morto agora.

Conversas paralelas tomaram o aglomerado de heróis durante todo o caminho, o que, felizmente, fez o tempo passar bem mais rápido. Geralmente o caminho ao hospital era quieto e melancólico, sempre dando à Craig tempo mais que o suficiente para refletir sobre o quanto sua vida era uma merda sem Tweek ao seu lado.

Pelo menos a companhia poderia o animar um pouco quando ele inevitavelmente começasse a chorar, o que ele já tinha desistido de lutar contra.

Passando pelas portas automáticas, o recepcionista ficou espantado pela enorme quantidade de pessoas que entraram de uma vez só.

\- Boa tarde, nós viemos visitar o Tweek. - disse Kenny, tomando a frente do grupo.

\- Perdão, apenas membros da família são permitidos no momento.

Os rapazes se entreolharam, confusos, mas Kenny gesticulou para que se acalmassem.

\- Por que? Nós sempre entramos todos juntos de uma vez.

\- É, que putaria é essa? - gritou Eric, recebendo um beliscão de Kyle em resposta por ter sido grosso. - Kahl!

\- Perdão senhores, mas, a pedido do paciente, nós só podemos deixar membros da família entrem no quarto. 

Um breve segundo se instaurou entre os amigos, a informação lentamente sendo absorvida.

\- A pedido do _paciente_? - repetiu Stan, pasmo, segurando a mão de Kenny com força em um ato involuntário.

O recepcionista revirou os olhos.

\- Isso mesmo. Apenas familiares e cônjuges são permitidos no quarto.

A respiração de Craig travou em sua garganta e quaisquer palavras que estivessem em sua língua se perderam completamente.

_Ele estava acordado._

Token se aproximou do moreno e colocou a mão em seu ombro, tentando tirá-lo do transe.

\- Acho que isso é com você, cara.

Craig se aproximou do balcão a passos trêmulos e encarou o, estranhamente ameaçador, recepcionista.

\- Nome e relação com o paciente, por favor.

Ele segurou o ar.

\- C-craig Tucker. - ele acidentalmente gaguejou. - Eu sou o marido dele.

O homem ergueu o olhar em sua direção por apenas um segundo e voltou a encarar o computador, seus dedos voando pelo teclado até ele o estender um adesivo com seu nome.

\- Acho que você já sabe onde é.

Craig sabia. Ele sabia muito bem. O que ele não sabia é se estava verdadeiramente pronto para subir e enfrentar aquele momento de frente.

\- Vai lá, cara. - disse Kenny. - A gente dá um jeito de subir depois. Vai ver teu homem.

Sem responder ao loiro, Craig seguiu pelo corredor até o elevador, apertando o botão do quarto andar quando o mesmo abriu.

Ele estava tremendo tanto quanto Tweek costumava tremer quando eram crianças, e a forma ameaçadora que os números aumentavam conforme se aproximava de seu destino não estava ajudando.

Craig quase teve um piripaque quando o ding do elevador soou, mas se recuperou quando as portas de metal se abriram e a passagem foi liberada.

Ele correu pelos corredores, ignorando as pessoas que gritavam para que ele parasse, dizendo que não era permitido correr no hospital, para eles deu apenas o dedo do meio e continuou em frente, parando apenas quando estava em frente à porta daquele quarto tão familiar para ele.

Olhando pela janela, seu coração pareceu parar de bater por um milésimo de segundo.

Tweek estava bem ali, sentado na cama, olhos bem abertos e ouvidos atentos. 

_Ele estava acordado_. 

Seus olhos azuis encaravam as próprias mãos, entediados, enquanto o indicador e o dedão brincavam com o anel no dedo anelar da mão esquerda, seu anel de casamento.

 _Ele sempre faz isso quando está nervoso_ , Craig lembrou em sua mente, sentindo os olhos começando a ficarem úmidos.

Suas mãos voltaram a tremer enquanto ele abria a porta, e seu corpo estremeceu completamente quando Tweek ouviu o barulho e se virou em sua direção, seus olhares se cruzando pela primeira vez em onze meses.

No segundo em que pisou para dentro do quarto, seu corpo pareceu desligar; ele não conseguia se mover, nem mesmo os dedos, ele podia apenas olhar para os olhos azuis e lábios rachados de seu marido.

Pelo brilho em seu olhar, ele estava tão ansioso quanto o próprio Craig.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Conforme seus pés o guiavam para sua cama, milhões de pensamentos invadiram sua mente.

E se tiveram complicações? E se tivesse acontecido como naqueles filmes clichê em que a pessoa esquece de tudo em sua vida quando acordava do coma? Deus, ele não aguentaria perdê-lo daquela forma, seria ainda pior que tê-lo em um coma.

Mais rápido do que Craig planejou, ele parou à beira da cama. Ele não sabia o que dizer, nem _se_ _devia_ dizer alguma coisa. Ver seu marido acordado parecia um de seus sonhos lúcidos, nos quais eles sempre se reencontravam apenas para Tweek ser arrancado de suas mãos novamente. De novo e de novo e de novo.

Depois de tantos meses chorando ao lado de sua cama, esperando e pedindo em vão que seu marido voltasse à sua vida, ter aquele sonho em sua realidade parecia surreal.

Tanto tempo longe dele, suas esperanças diminuindo, era difícil acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Craig estava realmente começando a acreditar que nunca mais veria Tweek de novo, que nunca mais se perderia em seus olhos, veria seu sorriso, ouviria sua risada, suas reclamações, sentiria o toque de sua mão sobre sua pele, mas agora ele estava ali, ele estava acordado.

Antes que percebesse, Craig começou a chorar; suas lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas silenciosamente, implorando para seja lá quem que pudesse ouvi-lo que aquilo fosse real. Ele não aguentaria se fosse mais uma ilusão.

Sua respiração parou ao ver Tweek erguer a mão em sua direção, encaixando-a em sua bochecha e afastando suas lágrimas com o polegar em movimentos suaves e circulares.

Ele conhecia aquela mão, conhecia aqueles dedos gelados e finos, _eram dele_.

Com a ficha finalmente caindo, Craig cedeu aos toques, inclinando o rosto na direção do calor e encaixando a mão de seu amado sob a sua.

Tweek o encarou com ternura, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios e admiração e amor brilhando em seus olhos azuis.

Craig não conseguia mais aguentar, puxou o loiro pelos ombros e grudou os braços ao seu redor, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro e agarrando-se à sua blusa com as unhas com toda a força que conseguia, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

O loiro ficou pasmo por alguns segundos, assustado com as ações repentinas do marido, mas então também cedeu aos toques e retribuiu o abraço, encostando a bochecha sobre a cabeça de Craig.

\- Eu também senti sua falta. - ele sussurrou enquanto erguia uma mão para acariciar seus cabelos pretos.

Os ombros de Craig chacoalharam violentamente com os soluços que emanavam de sua garganta, apenas abafados pela blusa do loiro, que massageava sua nuca e costas numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. 

Eventualmente, a técnica funcionou e o moreno começou a relaxar nos braços do marido, este que agora beijava o topo de sua cabeça enquanto ainda o mapeava com os dedos.

Quando se sentiu mais calmo, finalmente tendo processado toda a informação, Craig não tardou em debruçar sobre a cama e capturar os lábios rachados de Tweek nos seus e levar as mãos aos seus cabelos bagunçados.

Ele tinha sentido tanta falta disso; tinha sentido falta de seus beijos, seus abraços, o sabor de seus lábios, os fios loiros escorrendo por seus dedos e o sentimento das mãos dele percorrendo cada centímetro de suas costas, tinha sentido falta de tudo, sentido falta _dele_. E ele finalmente estava de volta.

Seus lábios se separaram com um estalo. Não foi nada mais que um simples selinho demorado, mas, para eles, significava muito mais.

\- Como você tá? - o moreno perguntou, colando sua testa com a de Tweek.

\- Vivo, pelo menos isso. Com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

\- Quer que chame o enfermeiro?

Tweek negou com a cabeça.

\- Tá tudo bem, é só a pressão. - disse e levou a mão à bochecha de Craig, seus olhos marejando ao ver seus lábios se curvarem para cima. - Você não faz ideia do quanto eu tô feliz de te ver sorrindo.

Todos aqueles meses podendo apenas sentir como as lágrimas de seu amado caíam sobre sua pele e suas roupas foram uma tortura. Ele ansiava tanto poder erguer a mão e confortar seu marido e seus amigos, dizer à eles que ele estava ali, que estava vivo, mas não podia, pois estava em coma.

Mas agora não mais, e isso o alegrava de uma maneira impossível de ser posta em palavras.

O sorriso de Craig se alargou e ele mais uma vez puxou os lábios do loiro para os seus. Ah, como ele tinha sentido falta daqueles beijos.

\- TWEEK!

Mas ele não era o único a querer a atenção dele.

O loiro pulou na cama e seus lábios se apartaram. Por um segundo ele imaginou que teria um infarto.

\- Puta que pariu! Como vocês subiram? - esbravejou o loiro para a multidão de pessoas amontoada não porta de seu quarto, os quais chamava de amigos.

\- Nós demos um jeitinho. - disse Eric, dando de ombros.

Craig considerou questioná-los sobre seus métodos, mas ele não tinha certeza se queria saber.

Não tardou muito para que todos invadissem o quarto e ele fosse brutalmente arrancado do lado de seu marido em favor de deixar seus amigos o abraçarem. Eles também sentiram muito a falta de Tweek.

\- Cara, você tá acordado! Isso é ótimo! - Kenny sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos, apertando o pescoço do outro loiro com mais força. - E… O Clyde já tá chorando.

\- Não ajam como se vocês não estivessem chorando também, seus hipócritas! - o moreno rebateu, sua voz falhando devido aos soluços.

Era uma cena tocante, Tweek não podia evitar de chorar também. Não conseguia imaginar como todos deviam ter ficado preocupados com ele por todos aqueles meses.

O quarto começou a ser inundado por lágrimas e vozes, todos falando de uma só vez sobre o quanto tinham sentido a falta do amigo e o quanto estavam felizes que ele estava acordado.

Craig sorriu, seus olhos voltando a marejar mais uma vez. De todos ali, ele era o que melhor compreendia tudo que eles estavam sentindo; os cinco já se juntaram várias e várias vezes na sala de Craig para chorar sobre como estavam preocupados com Tweek, revelando seus medos e desesperos uns aos outros.

Era tão bom saber que não fariam aquilo nunca mais.

O momento terno entre os amigos foi rapidamente interrompido quando ouviram Eric xingar alto desde a porta.

\- A polícia tá vindo.

\- Polícia?! - Token exclamou.

\- Polícia no hospital? - Stan arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Timmy!

\- É a segurança, caralho! - Kyle corrigiu.

\- É sério que eu mal acordei de um coma e já vou ser preso? - Tweek cruzou os braços, indignado.

Craig riu anasalado.

\- Kahl, o que a gente faz? Eu não posso voltar pra cadeia!

Kyle revirou os olhos.

\- Jimmy, consegue levar todo mundo pra baixo?

\- É cl-claro que si-i-im. Não estou c-c-com minha roupa, mas e-eu co-co-consigo.

O ruivo assentiu.

\- Tweek, nós vamos vazar. Craig, liga pro Mysterion quando pudermos vir.

\- Aaaah, eu já tô com saudades! - chorou Clyde, lágrimas novamente escorrendo de seus olhos.

Tweek riu e se despediu de seus amigos, os quais desapareceram num piscar de olhos, bem na hora que um enfermeiro passou pela porta do quarto.

\- Está tudo bem por aqui?

Craig permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes, ainda tentando processar as palavras que diria.

Os dedos de Tweek então se entrelaçaram aos seus, lentamente se sobrepondo à sua em um contato terno e caloroso.

Craig sorriu.

\- Tá tudo ótimo.

(...)

Dois meses se passaram até Tweek receber alta do hospital; dois meses de testes, exames, reencontros e choro. Especialmente choro. Os médicos tinham que ter certeza de que estava tudo certo quanto ao psicológico e o físico de Tweek para que ele então fosse liberado, afinal, passou um grande período de tempo desde que deram entrada à ele no hospital.

Felizmente, não ocorreu nenhuma sequela, e, como um bônus, as feridas que tinha pelo corpo, fruto da batalha da qual tinham escapado, já haviam se curado há muito tempo. Portanto, assim que os testes foram encerrados, o loiro foi finalmente permitido de voltar para casa.

Os rapazes fizeram a festa quando Tweek foi liberado, mesmo que apenas na entrada do hospital, afinal, eles queriam dar espaço à ele, já tinha passado muito estresse naqueles últimos meses com os testes e tudo mais. 

Clyde chorou, obviamente, seus colegas de equipe dos Freedom Pals originais o cumprimentaram com um grande abraço e até mesmo Eric e os demais foram gentis com ele. Craig suspeitava que a última parte fosse pela culpa que sentiam por terem sido parte da razão pela qual Tweek acabou em coma em primeiro lugar.

Ele não gostava de pensar naquela batalha, portanto, evitava de pensar nela. Ao invés disso, preferia pensar na cara de espanto de seu marido quando chegou em casa e viu como tudo estava bem arrumado, totalmente diferente de a alguns meses atrás. 

Conhecendo seu marido, Tweek não se surpreenderia se tudo estivesse uma bagunça; Craig detestava arrumar a casa, tanto que já discutiram diversas vezes por causa disso. Mas ele teve uma surpresa maravilhosa ao encontrar tudo em seu lugar.

 _Levou tempo, mas consegui arrumar tudo._ \- Craig dissera à ele no momento, ao que Tweek sorriu, orgulhoso, sequer suspeitando a semana longa que Craig e os demais passaram para arrumar aquela casa, tamanha era a bagunça.

Aquela foi a primeira noite que Craig dormiu bem durante a noite, preso entre os braços de seu marido e dormindo da forma correta: virado de lado e roncando em seu ouvido, do jeitinho que Craig amava.

Tanto tempo se passou desde que ele teve uma noite decente de sono que ele já tinha se habituado com as olheiras debaixo dos olhos. Ele frequentemente acordava no meio da noite ou só conseguia pegar no sono quando se cansava de chorar; em suma, dormir não servia de nada para o deixar mais disposto, não sem seu marido.

E Craig tomou um verdadeiro susto ao acordar e encontrar sua cama vazia. Por um segundo, ele temeu que tudo não passasse de um sonho, o que já havia acontecido várias e várias vezes durante o curso dos últimos meses. Porém, ao ouvir o barulho de armários fechando e utensílios de cozinha sendo movidos pelo balcão, seu coração pulou.

Levantando, rápido demais para seus padrões, ele foi até a cozinha. 

O alívio que invadiu seu peito ao encontrar Tweek mexendo com as panelas próximo ao fogão não podia ser colocado em palavras.

\- Bom dia. - o loiro o cumprimentou sem sequer precisar virar em sua direção. Era bom saber que algumas coisas nunca mudavam, assim como Tweek sempre saber quando Craig o estava observando.

\- Querido, o que você tá fazendo?

\- Café da manhã, o que parece? - encarou o moreno por dois segundos por cima do ombro e voltou a prestar atenção ao fogão.

Entrando na cozinha com um suspiro, Craig enlaçou a cintura de Tweek com os braços, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

\- Amor, não era pra você estar se movimentando desse jeito. Lembra das recomendações da médica?

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não aguento mais ficar parado. Eu já fiquei dormindo por sei lá quantos meses, e ainda levou dois meses pra sair do hospital, acho que já atingi minha cota de ficar deitado pelos próximos vinte anos. E é só um café da manhã, Craig, isso não vai me matar.

Ah, como ele tinha sentido falta da teimosia de seu marido.

Craig soltou um suspiro.

\- Eu sei. Obrigado por fazer o café, querido.

Tweek encarou o marido por cima dos ombros, seu coração apertando em seu peito ao ver a forma como ele parecia bem mais relaxado descansando em cima dele. Depois de todos os meses no hospital, podendo apenas sentir como as lágrimas de seu amado caíam sobre sua pele e suas roupas, mal conseguia imaginar quanta dor inundou seu peito sem que Craig pudesse fazer nada para mudar.

Ele sabia como seu marido era sentimental, só não era de se expressar muito, e isso só deixava as imagens em sua cabeça ainda piores.

\- Quer me ajudar a fazer as panquecas? - perguntou, soltando brevemente a espátula para acariciar as mãos de Craig, o qual assentiu, apertando os braços ao redor de sua cintura. - Mas é pra me ajudar, não só ficar passando o dedo na massa.

Craig riu baixinho e assentiu novamente, desgrudando de seu marido com um beijo em seu pescoço e pondo-se a trabalhar.

Com a ajuda extra, não demorou muito para fazerem o café da manhã e finalmente se sentarem juntos à mesa da sala para comer.

Tanto tempo se passou desde a última vez que Craig tomou café enquanto admirava as feições de prazer de Tweek enquanto este enfiava um pedaço enorme de panqueca na boca.

Céus, ele precisava parar de sentir tanta saudade e nostalgia ou acabaria chorando de novo. 

Desviou o olhar para seu celular a fim de se distrair e acabou se surpreendendo ao ver uma mensagem de Stan esperando por ele.

\- Ei, o pessoal vai vir pra cá? - perguntou o moreno após deixar o celular de lado.

Tweek assentiu com a cabeça, ainda com a boca cheia.

\- Virão em torno das quatro, dizem que querem recuperar o tempo perdido. Na verdade, acho que vai ser legal, considerando o tanto de coisa que eu devo ter perdido nesses últimos meses. Desculpe por não ter avisado antes. 

Craig o dispensou com um gesto de mão.

\- Tá tudo bem, não é como se eu não tivesse acostumado com esse pessoal invadindo a minha casa.

Tweek, que estava prestes a colocar o próximo pedaço de panqueca na boca, parou o garfo a centímetros da mesma.

\- “ _Minha_ casa”?

O moreno revirou os olhos e conteve-se para não rir.

\- Tá, _nossa_ casa.

\- Nossa casa o caralho, tá no _meu_ nome. Foi você que roubou o sofá quando começamos a namorar, lembra? Você fingiu que tava me devendo dinheiro e tava pagando trabalhando em casa pra podermos sair sem ninguém suspeitar.

A relação dele e Tweek nem sempre foi abertamente aceita pelo grupo de heróis, em especial na época que os Freedom Pals e o Coon & Friends eram grupos separados.

Ah, Craig se lembrava perfeitamente daqueles tempos, de quando eles não eram amigos, mas sim rivais. Foi a maior experiência Romeu e Julieta que ele já teve na vida.

Quando eles oficializaram o namoro, desconheciam que eram super-heróis, ainda mais que eram de equipes rivais. E quando a realidade veio à tona para eles, eles tiveram que lutar com unhas e dentes para continuarem juntos, mas ficaram confortáveis o suficiente com a relação apenas um ano após a fusão da Coon & Friends e dos Freedom Pals.

Craig ainda devia muito à Tweek por ele tê-lo deixado ficar em sua casa por todo aquele tempo.

\- Mas estamos casados há nove anos, essa casa é tanto minha quanto sua. 

\- Não é não.

Vendo que o marido não ia ceder, Craig não pôde fazer mais que sorrir.

Ele tinha sentido tanta falta disso… 

(...)

\- TWEEK! - o grito de Clyde ecoou pela casa assim que Tweek abriu a porta, vindo ao chão logo depois com o peso do amigo sobre seu corpo.

\- Oi, Clyde, é bom te ver também. - o loiro apenas riu e ignorou a inconveniência de bater com a cabeça no chão.

\- Pega leve, cara, ele acabou de sair do hospital! - Eric resmungou, vindo logo atrás dele junto aos demais. - Quer mandar ele pra lá por fratura na coluna? 

Todos chegaram de uma só vez, parecia até que estava acontecendo um desfile de carnaval na casa de Tweek (e Craig). Não que o casal fosse expulsá-los ou tivesse pouco espaço, eles conseguiam levar a vida muito bem daquela forma.

Em pouco tempo, todos se organizaram na sala, sentando ou nos sofás ou no chão e jogando conversa pro alto. Estavam todos muito ansiosos para contar à Tweek tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos nove meses.

Token e Nichole, uma antiga amiga da faculdade, saíram num encontro que correu muito bem - ela até tinha ligado para ele no dia anterior! Clyde e Bebe terminaram e voltaram pelo menos três vezes durante aquele período de onze meses, Kyle e Eric quase foram presos traçando em lugar público, Timmy e Jimmy estavam terminando suas pesquisas em seu laboratório e venderiam tudo que descobrissem para o governo, a troco de ganhar uma boa grana para dividirem e saírem em férias. E, além de tudo, eles estavam pertíssimo de finalmente capturar Mitch Conner. 

No geral, as coisas estavam correndo muito bem para os Freedom Pals, ainda mais agora que finalmente tinham seu fazedor de tempestades de volta.

Enquanto a turma se inclinava em direção à mesa de centro para pegar mais biscoitos, Kyle se virou para Stan com entusiasmo.

\- Ei, Stan, você comprou a coisa?

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso, porém, num momento de clareza, arquejou.

\- Comprei! Comprei! - exclamou ansioso, levando a mão ao próprio bolso e tirando de lá um anel de ouro. - Aqui!

O ruivo admirou o anel com fascínio, comparando-o ao próprio anel de casamento que ele usava no dedo anelar.

\- É muito lindo, Stan.

\- Foi o Kenny que escolheu.

O loiro deu de ombros, soltando ar por entre os dentes.

\- O que posso fazer? Eu tenho bom gosto.

Tweek encarou a cena com olhos arregalados e surpresos. Ele quase derrubou seu café.

\- Vocês estão noivos?

Com um sorriso no rosto, Stan assentiu.

\- Pedi a mão dele duas semanas atrás, mas não tínhamos dinheiro pra comprar o anel. A luta da semana passada salvou minha vida.

\- Nós cedemos um pouquinho da nossa parte, já que o Kenny é tão pobre. - brincou Eric, mostrando a língua.

\- Vai tomar no seu cu, Cartman. - Kenny revirou os olhos, puxando Stan para seu colo em um abraço.

Do outro lado da sala, Tweek sorriu.

\- Parabéns, cara. Fico feliz por vocês. Casamento dá trabalho, mas sei que vocês vão ficar muito bem juntos. - disse ao entrelaçar os próprios dedos aos de seu marido, que sentava logo ao seu lado. Encarando-o de soslaio, sorriu em sua direção. - Não é verdade, Craig?

Encantado com seu sorriso, Craig assentiu sem perceber que assentiu, sua mão apertando a de Tweek enquanto ele o puxava para um selinho demorado nos lábios.

Os demais presentes simplesmente fingiram que não viram o casal PDA e continuaram conversando.

Token suspirou e encarou o teto, um alívio muito grande inundando seu peito.

\- Nossa, cara, parece que faz uma eternidade que a gente não se encontra assim.

\- Verdade. - disse Kyle. - Não fazemos isso desde… Uh… 

Ele não sabia se era certo mencionar o assunto tão cedo, mas agora já era tarde demais.

O silêncio se promulgou por dois dolorosos segundos até Kenny pigarrear.

\- É, cara, a gente sabe. Realmente, já faz um tempo. Eu estava com saudades de me encontrar assim com todos vocês, sem ser como super-heróis, sabe?

\- Sim, e com todos reunidos também. - acrescentou Clyde com um sorriso.

\- Timmy!

\- O Timmy tá certo. - concluiu Kenny com um suspiro. - Nós sentimos muito sua falta, Tweek.

Craig de repente começou a sentir sua respiração travando na garganta novamente, mais uma vez aquela sensação tão familiar, que sempre vinha acompanhada de olhos vermelhos e bochechas marcadas com trilhas de água.

\- Aww, o Craig tá c-c-chorando. - apontou Jimmy, recebendo um dedo do meio do dito cujo que sequer se importou de disfarçar as lágrimas, ele estava cagando a esse ponto.

Ao som do riso dos demais, Craig sentiu Tweek puxá-lo para um abraço, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro e acariciando seus cabelos pretos para acalmá-lo, como sabia que sempre funcionava. 

Lágrimas escorriam e molhavam suas roupas, mas não era nada com o que Tweek já não estivesse acostumado a esse ponto, tampouco exigiria que seu marido guardasse seus sentimentos para si, pois sabia como aquilo doía, e não podia pedir que ele sofresse em silêncio. O melhor era deixá-lo desabafar tudo de uma vez.

\- Stan? - Kyle chamou de repente, percebendo o silêncio do melhor amigo enquanto todos estavam rindo.

O moreno fungou baixinho, levando uma das mãos aos olhos, ele também estava chorando.

\- Ah, vai se fuder cara. - disse enquanto tentava desesperadamente afastar as lágrimas.

\- O Clyde já fez uma piscina na sala de estar já. - provocou Eric, apontando para o moreno que se agarrava à cintura de Token.

\- Eu não tô chorando, gente. Entrou um cílio no meu olho.

\- Que cílio grande, hein? - agora foi a vez de Kyle provocar, recebendo uma risada de seu marido em seu suporte.

Enquanto sua casa se enchia de risos e lágrimas, Craig agarrou-se à cintura de Tweek, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado enquanto se deixava aproveitar os beijos que ele depositava em seus cabelos, testa, bochecha e lábios, por todo seu rosto.

Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios, alimentado pela felicidade de seus amigos e o calor que emanava do corpo e dos beijos de seu marido.

Pela primeira vez em onze meses, sua casa não estava mais vazia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! (either in english or portuguese, I'll understand both)
> 
> If anyone wants to find me on tumblr, I'm right here: https://minu-moni.tumblr.com/


End file.
